


Untitled: 02

by ShikimaAkemi



Series: Naruto Noodles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BL, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto soon to be Hokage, NarutoxSasuke, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke wants to chidori Naruto, Slice of Life, Tsunade is mentioned, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, daily life, naruto - Freeform, naruto and Sasuke live together, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikimaAkemi/pseuds/ShikimaAkemi
Summary: Stupid Usuratonkachi. Sasuke will chidori his ass for sure this time!Or, will he?...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Noodles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261958
Kudos: 22





	Untitled: 02

That usuratonkachi; stupid, stupid usuratonkachi!

Why must he always leave such a mess everywhere?!

One may think that for a 21 year old shinobi, one of the most powerful shinobi alive on the ninja world, a month away to be named Sixth Hokage, he must be the cleanest and most organized person in the world, right? After all, who would give such a political position, to someone who can't even look after himself, even if his life depended on it?

But NO~, Naruto and Tsunade have to be the living proof to defy human logic, by her positioning someone like that usuratonkachi as candidate for next Hokage.

That iron-punch woman had to cut off her daily dose of sake once and for all.

Right now, poor Sasuke was dealing with cleaning the apartment they share since they were sixteen, when the war ended and they finally became a thing, something that the young Uchiha was starting to regret right now.

Sasuke was cursing through clenched teeth; as much as he was his soul mate and was so dear to him, how dare that ramen-addict moron make him, the last Uchiha, bearer of the Moon chakra, look after his mess, just because he had a day off while Naruto went to see Tsunade!? Not only was Sasuke aching to chidori Naruto's ass right now, he was actually rekindling to his original plan of slowly and painfully murder the blonde Jinchuriki idiot.

Just when Sasuke was entering the kitchen to wash the dishes, Susanoo's aura already starting to angrily surround him, he noticed a note pinned to the fridge's door that says:

_Morning, teme!  
Sorry I had to leave in a hurry this morning (and for drooling _

_on your shoulder last night, hehe~)._

_I'm going to see Baachan, more boring stuff to learn,meh._

_I made you breakfast before I left, is your favorite!_

_Okaka onigiri_

_Mizo soup and_

_Some grilled fish_

_And lots of green tea with a touch of mint,_

_so you have your favorite tea during the day._

_Sorry about the mess, I'll clean when I come home,_

_you go rest, is your day off, don't play the perfectionist!_

_Save your energy for when I come back to you, ok?_

_See you!_

By the end of the note, Sasuke was burning hot in embarrassment; he didn't even dare face the cute butterfly that was passing by…

The apartment felt at peace again, Sasuke was smiling to himself while folding in half the little note and tucking it neatly safe on his pants' pocket, the rosy color never leaving his face.

Outside in the open, with public eye always looking at them, they would never allow themselves to be caught acting even remotely affectionate, after all, Naruto was about to become Hokage, his lifelong dream was about to become a reality, and on even younger age than his own father, who became Hokage at 25, all while Sasuke became his personal Anbu, so they HAD to keep a low profile, and act as responsible and professional adults (despite the fact that all of Konoha knew they were together, thanks to that idiot Sai); but behind closed doors, they were as stupid and mushy as they wanted, not that they were the too-softie type, but the kisses and cuddles, and all the intimacy, that were added here and there to their traditional bickering, became a more than welcome occurrence between them, that that they both preferred to keep private.

Sighing with a serene smile to himself, Sasuke went back to his cleaning, it may pinch on his nerves how Naruto can be such a disorganized chaos since they were kids, but, he had to admit, he could never picture his world without Naruto and his beautiful sunshine smile on it (and he swears he could hear Kurama laughing his nine tails off for "such a lame zappy statement", and then proceed to laugh even more at remembering that Naruto was just the same).

He was going to finish the cleaning, and wait for his Usuratonkachi to come back home, maybe he would surprise the dobe with some Ichiraku ramen for dinner time, and a piece of strawberry cake, just to see his sunshine smile extra bright today.

And with that resolution in mind, and humming to himself, he started washing plates…

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> Long time since I last posted something about this anthology, so now I'm back.  
> Again, this has no title, I just wrote the short story and never crossed my mind a title for it lol  
> Some curiosities: Naruto and Sasuke are already a couple living together, they are very private about it because:  
> a) the elders of the village would never allow a traitor to be with the hero of the village (Tsunade made them shut it and put them on their place whet Sai let it out in the open)  
> b) They didn't want Sakura throwing a tantrum about it, specially Sasuke who still despises her attitude (turns out she figured it out ever since their last fight)  
> c) Kiba and Sai were a real pain in the ass about the snarky comments and uncalled for questions regarding their relationship when they found out about their relationship, until Sasuke DID chidori both of them, sending them to hospital, and again, Sakura and Tsunade giving them both an earful for their impertinence.  
> Kakashi is not Hokage, they didn't lose their arms, and Sasuke can activate the rinnegan at will, he ie Naruto'spersonal anbu (no exterior missions for him) and Naruto is about to become Sixth Hokage.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was fun to write, and I wanted to try my hand at not including dialogues but still make it coherent.
> 
> Have a good week/ month/ year, guys!
> 
> Kim out. Peace


End file.
